Love of a Kitsune
by Horshi-Hikari
Summary: Yes it's another Yaoi. boy x boy. so if that's not your thing, dont read. to all others, come on in and give this a read.


I have no idea where this came from. The idea just popped into my head one day and refused to go away until I typed this up.

Anyway, it's another yaoi, you all know by now that that means boy x boy so like I always say, if you don't like that sort of thing then don't read, for all you other people out there that do, read, enjoy and please review.

~ _italic_ ~ is when something is said in thought, just thought i would let you know...

* * *

Love of a Kitsune.

It was yet another bright sunny morning in the village of Kohona. The birds were singing, their sound floating along the gentle summer's breeze along with the sounds of busy people going about their business, adding to the calm peaceful morning until the peace was broken by Kohona's one and only seventeen year old knuckle headed Hokage wannabe, Naruto Uzumaki.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto squealed (like a girl but he would deny that fact till the day he died) looking into the small round mirror that hung above the bathroom sink, a look of pure horror across his lightly tanned face as he slowly lifted his hands up to the top of his head, gripping onto the two orange furred fox ears that seemed to have grown over night.

~ _"What the fuck is this Kyuubi?"_ ~ Naruto yelled in anger through thought, only getting a growling chuckle from the demon fox in reply.

~_"Get rid of them NOW! I don't have time for your shit today"_ ~

~_"No"_~

~_"What the...what do you mean no? Get rid of these fucking ears now you over grown fur ball!"_~ Naruto hissed out through gritted teeth but was given only silence as an answer, letting out a growl filled sigh before stomping back towards his bedroom, pulling open the drawers to his dresser, rummaging through all of them before he finally pulled out a bright orange beanie hat that Kiba had given him for his birthday last year, pulling it on over the fox ears and bed hair that he hadn't bothered to brush with a small huff before storming out of his small apartment, slamming the door behind him with a resounding bang as he made his way towards the bridge to meet up with the others, throwing a string of curse words in thought only at the damn fox that was pissing him off very quickly, making him wear a bloody beanie hat in the summer heat.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha with in the village, the smug and sometime arrogant seventeen, known to all (except his fan girls) as the ice price of Kohona was leaning against the rails of the bridge, arms crossed over his well toned chest, daydreaming, (yes people, you heard it right. Sasuke, in all his pride of being an Uchiha was daydreaming) about a certain sunshine blond with shining blue eyes and a smile take could light up the darkest of rooms. Daydreaming of having that well toned body writhing under him. Daydreaming of having him moan and beg for more while he claimed that perfect ass as his own. Yes Sasuke was having the best daydream of his life until the annoying squeal, also known as Sakura entered his delightful dream, ruining it for Sasuke as a small frown set itself upon his face.

"Sasuke-kun" the bubble gum haired teen known as Sakura half said, half squealed, walking over towards the Uchiha, latching onto his arm like a leach, tightening her grip so that Sasuke couldn't shake her off as the raven hair teen glanced over at her with narrow glaring orbs,(if eyes could shoot out daggers then she would have looked like a piece of meat on a kebab stick)before looking up as Naruto stomped over towards the pair, only coursing Sasuke to raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow to the lack of enthusiasm that would normally radiate from the ball of sunshine as he kicked at one of the poles that ran across the bridge, holding up the railing before slumping down to the floor, sitting cross legged as a small almost silent growl passed his lips.

"Are you mad Naruto? You're wearing a hat in this weather? You really are a bloody idiot" Sakura snapped out, only getting a huff in reply from the blond as Sasuke finally managed to free himself from the vice grip Sakura had his arm under, throwing a burning glare the girls way before going to stand in front of his blond (yes, his blond. Naruto just doesn't know it yet) opening his mouth to say something but was cut short as Kakashi picked that time to appear in a puff of smoke, the one visible eye curved in a half moon shape, waving his hand in greeting to the three teens.

"Morning"

"Morning? It's the flipping middle of the day" Sakura huffed out in frustration.

"Oh…Well you see, I was thinking about life and I didn't realize the time" Kakashi shrugged, only getting a frustration fill huff from Sakura.

"well we don't have any missions today so bye" Kakashi stated rather quickly before disappearing once again in a cloud of white smoke with a small pop, just missing the fist coming his way from a now very pissed off Sakura (the heat does that to some people) before she turned to Sasuke, once again gripping onto the Uchiha's arm like a vice, coursing said raven to once again turn his attention to her, but not for the reasons Sakura would have liked, the bubble gum haired teen brushing off the inferno of a glare sent her way.

"Sasuke-kun. Since we have the day off, I thought we could hang out together? Maybe go for dinner? what do you think?" she asked in what was meant to be a seductive tone but sounded more like a shriek to Sasuke as he pulled his arm from her claws.

"No"

"But why Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm busy" was Sasuke's answer, turning to face Naruto, having made up his mind a few days ago to tell the blond that he was in love with him, only to find an empty spot where Naruto once was, looking around to find Naruto walking away towards the Hokage's building, growling out of annoyance as he followed the blond, Sakura calling out to him from the bridge but Sasuke turned off to the irrigation that was Sakura.

* * *

Naruto stood perfectly still in front of the door to Tsunade's office, starring at a small crack within the wood, possibly made when Tsunade had a bad day, slowly raising a slightly shaking hand, knowing full well how the blond woman would reach to something about Kyuubi, knocking loudly upon the door before stepping into the room, closing the door behind him, walking over to stand in front of the large desk that Tsunade was sat behind, said blond looking up at him with a raised eyebrow, knowing all too well that something was bothering the loud mouth blond, since he would normally just burst into the room.

"What is it brat? I'm busy?" she questioned in an irritated tone before raising her eyebrow further up at the look across the blonds face, looking like he was about ready to bite his bottom lip off, slowly rising from her seat, gesturing over to the two chairs sat in front of the large floor to ceiling windows as she walked around the desk, taking a seat in one of the chairs while Naruto took the other.

"What's wrong?" she asked, softer this time as Naruto fidgeted slightly in his seat before letting out a worried sigh.

"It's Kyuubi" Naruto stated in almost a whisper, as soon as the word left him, Tsunade was on him like a duck on water.

"What's wrong? The seal? Is something wrong with the seal?"she said in one long breath, lifting up the blonds top to look at the seal around his belly button, not giving Naruto a chance to answer as a small rosy pink blush covered his cheeks, squirming around in his seat before finally managing to push the woman off him, pulling his top back down with a huff.

"The seals fine. it's this" he spat out, pulling the beanie hat from his head as Tsunade stopped all movement, looking up at the two fox ears with slightly wide amber eyes, the corners of her mouth curving up into a small smirk, her body beginning to shake before a round of howling laughter filled the room, taking in deep breaths will holding onto her stomach as she tried to control herself, laughing harder at the large pout across Naruto's face, wiping a stray tear from the corner of her eye before finally calming herself down enough to speak.

"And how can I help you with this?" she asked with a small chuckle leaving her as Naruto only glared at the woman, not at all happy that he was the course of her entertainment.

"Get rid of them"

"Have you asked Kyuubi to?" Tsunade questioned, knowing all about how Naruto and Kyuubi can talk to each other, having been told a long time ago by Naruto.

"Of course I did and he said no, so get rid of them. How am I meant to do mission with these things?" Naruto snapped, pointing to the fox ears dramatically.

"I can't do anything about them Naruto. only Kyuubi can get rid of them, there's nothing I can do" Tsunade sighed, another small chuckle leaving her as Naruto stood up, pulling the hat back over his head before storming out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him, hearing another round of laughter coming from Tsunade inside.

"it's not fucking funny you old hag" Naruto yelled out before making a mad dash down the stairs as the door swung open to revile a steaming mad blond.

"Naruto get your ass back her and I'll show what this old hag can do, you fucking brat"

* * *

Another irritated growl rumbled deep within Sasuke's throat as he turned yet another corner in search of the blond but with no luck, shaking his head slightly to try and remove his annoyance as a flash of blond and orange rushed by him, hearing Tsunade's outraged cry before quickly following the blond all the way back to his apartment, stopping in front of the faded door, knocking loudly upon the wood, waiting for the blond to answer.

"Who is it?" came Naruto's muffled annoyed filled voice from behind the door.

"Open the door Dobe"

"fuck off teme. I'm not in the mood for your shit" came Naruto's answer as Sasuke's left eye twitched slightly from a heavy mixture of frustration, annoyance and irritation, slamming his fist into the door, over and over again with enough force to split the wood, and split it did before the door swung open to revile one pissed off beanie wearing blond.

"You break it you pay for it. Now leave me alon..." Naruto began, cutting himself off as Sasuke pushed past him, walking into the living room, Naruto growling out as he slammed the door shut, turning on his heel to face the raven.

"Make it quick teme; I've got things to take care of"

"Like what?" Sasuke asked with a small smirk, catching Naruto slightly off guard.

"No…nothing .it doesn't matter. Now if you don't mind. there's the door" he stated, pointing towards the door, cursing himself for stuttering before making his way towards his room, not wanting Sasuke to see his 'little' problem, having Tsunade laugh at him was one thing but to have his very secret, air packed for added security crush laughing at him would hurt more than any torture someone could dish out, making a move to close the door, slowly pulling the hat from his head at the same time before falling backwards onto his back on the ground, his hat coming completely off his head as Sasuke pushed on the door to keep it open, stopping in mid stride with slightly wide eyes at the 'new look' the blond was sporting.

Minutes seemed to tick by, only etherized by the resounding ticking of Naruto's alarm clock, both teens unmoving, gazes lock on each other, though their thoughts about the situation where on totally different wave lengths, where Naruto cringing inside, waiting for Sasuke to laugh, make fun of him and humiliate him, Sasuke was thanking whatever god was up there for the better then any wet dream that was sat up on his elbows upon the floor.

"Erm...Sasuke, why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice, looking up at the predatory grin that had made its way across the ravens lips, an possessive look in his eyes as Naruto gulp down a breath, making to crawl backwards away from the Uchiha who was freaking the shit out of him, only to have said raven sit on his mid section, legs either side of his body, hot lips pressed hard against his own, the Uchiha moving way to fast for Naruto to have any time to react.

"sas...wa...wait...st...STOP!" Naruto mumbled against the ravens lips before finally managing to push the lightly panting teen off of him.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke once again tried to climb on top of the blond, wanting nothing more than to make his wet dream a reality but was stopped in doing so.

"Wait. You want me to wait when I've waited a fucking long time to have you" Sasuke spat out harsher then he had meant to as Naruto just stared at him with wide baby blue eyes.

"you know you look adorable when you're confused" Sasuke stated with a slight chuckle, snapping Naruto out of his trance, a pout forming on his lips, only to have Sasuke's pressed against his once again.

"Wait" Naruto whispered, pushing Sasuke back once again, much to the growing annoyance of the Uchiha.

"Now why am I waiting? For fuck sake Naruto, can you be any more of a dobe"

"What the fuck is that meant to mean bastard?" Naruto snapped, getting up onto his feet as Sasuke did the same.

"Damn it, do I have to spell it out to you?"

"ya, you do since I'm such a fucking dobe" Naruto yelled sarcastically, anger and also a hint of pain laced upon his words at being treated like an idiot all the time, Sasuke letting out a small sigh, softening his gaze as he stepped closer towards Naruto, said blond taking a step back, the backs of his legs hitting the bottom of his bed, strong pale arms wrapping themselves around his waist, pulling him into a gentle embrace as Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the intoxicating sent that was Naruto before opening his eyes once again.

"I love you" Sasuke said no louder than a whisper but Naruto heard every word, his body going stiff against Sasuke's as he slowly looked up, a few tears forming in the corners of his eyes. (aw. So cute)

"You mean that?"

"Ya dobe. I wouldn't't say it if I didn't'" Sasuke smiled (yes ladies, he smiled. feel free to faint now) earning a small but warming smile in return from the blond as he leaned down a little, capturing Naruto's lips once again, finding no resistance or compliant from the blond as he lightly nibbled on the blonds bottom lip, asking for entrance but Naruto, being Naruto hadn't understood what Sasuke wanted, the raven moving his hands slowly down the base of Naruto's back, land on that heavenly backside, giving both cheeks a light squeeze as Naruto gasped before moaning lowly into Sasuke's mouth as the Uchiha's tongue exploded all, rubbing against Naruto's while pushing the blond back, landing on top of him upon the bed, breaking away from their heated kiss for air.

smiling softly, Sasuke quickly claims Naruto's lips once again, not giving the blond time to think as he slips a hand under the fabric of Naruto's top, feeling his muscles flex under his touch before pulling the top over the blonds head, breaking their kiss for only a moment before going back to committing Naruto's taste to memory, moving hot kisses down towards his neck, loving the soft gasps and moans coming from his blond but wanting to hear more, biting down hard upon the addictive tasting skin, marking the blond as his before swiping his tongue across the bite mark, moving even lower down Naruto's body.

Panting hard, Naruto arched up into Sasuke as he licked and sucked upon the blond's right nipple, grinding his hips into the blonds at the same time.

"fuck...Sasuke" Naruto moaned out, wanting more, needing more as he pulled at Sasuke's top, wanting to feel every inch of Sasuke, said raven leaving the task at hand for only a moment to remove his top before attacking the blonds left nipple, moaning deep in the back of his throat as Naruto's hands roamed the parts of his body he could reach.

"Sas...Sasuke please" Naruto begged, grinding his hips up as Sasuke only smirked, moving lower down, Trailing his tongue down the blonds body, dipping it into his belly button a few times before stopping at the hem of Naruto's pants.

"Tell me what you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a husky seductive voice that sent a shiver down the blonds' spine, and it didn't help that the raven had run his finger along the outline of Naruto rock hard cock.

"I...I can't"

"Yes you can. Tell me what you want me to do?" Sasuke groaned out, Naruto only moaning loudly before gulping, his body feeling hotter than it ever had before.

"Fuck...I...please Sas...Sasuke"

"Just let go baby. Tell me what you want?" Sasuke breathed out, rubbing Naruto's throbbing cock with his hand as the blond arched off the bed, gripping onto the sheets beneath him like they where his life support.

"I can't…I…" Naruto moaned, arching up as Sasuke slipped his hand into the inside of the blonds pants and boxers, slowly, painfully slowly working his hand up and down Naruto's shaft, looking up at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Bruised lips parted in ragged pants, blond bangs clinging to a sweat covered face and a light dusting of rosy pink covering his cheeks.

"Tell me what you need Naru"

"Su...suck me...pleas...please" Naruto finally panted out, wanting release, needing it or he could explode from the pleasure as Sasuke only smirked, having a begging and pleading Naruto under him was one hell of a turn on, pulling his hand out of the blonds boxers and pants before unzipping the blonds pants before pulling both pants and boxers off in one movement, licking a trail up the inside of his thigh before sucking lightly on the top of Naruto's weeping cock, tanned hands moving into the soft locks of raven hair before a pleasure filled cry of Sasuke's name echoed around the small room as Sasuke took Naruto fully into his mouth.

"Shit! Sas...Sasuke…I'm..I'm" Naruto moaned out, unable to finish as he released himself into the waiting mouth, Sasuke swallowing all before licking Naruto clean, moving off the blond to rid himself of his own pants and boxers, not before pulling out a small tube of lobe from his back pocket, climbing back on top of the blond as he kissed already kiss bruised in a breath taking kiss, putting everything he felt into that one perfect moment while he lubed up three of his fingers ready to prepare the blond.

"Sasuke…I need you" Naruto whispered against Sasuke's neck, nibbling lightly upon the ravens pale skin, a deep husky growl leaving the Uchiha from the blonds words, if Naruto was a turn on before, he was a bloody walking organism now, circling a finger around the rim of Naruto's entrance, slowly pushing it inside the incredible heat, imagining that amazing heat around his own rock hard cock, pumping his finger in and out a few times before adding the second and third ,feeling Naruto tighten around his fingers and hiss out in pain.

"Shh. Just relax Naru. It will feel much better soon." Sasuke whispered softly into the blond's ear, nibbling on the lob as Naruto tried to relax his lower body before moaning louder than before.

"Sasuke. Do that again" the blond begged, but whimpered as Sasuke pulled his fingers away, taking the lube in his hand as he coated his own rock hard cock, looking up into half lidded eyes, climbing back off the blond to lay on his back next to Naruto.

"Ride me Naru" Sasuke ordered, though it was different from any order the raven had given the blond before, this time it was husky, seductive and full of passion as Naruto found his body moving on its own, the blonds brain having left out the wind a while ago, straddling Sasuke before lifting himself up to line the Uchiha's member with his entrance, slowly taking him all in, the burning pain only adding to the pleasure Over load he was feeling as he sat down, taking Sasuke fully into himself.

"You ready?"Sasuke questioned after giving Naruto time to adjust, only getting a nod in answer, pale hands gripping onto the blonds hips as Naruto rose up, coming back down to meet Sasuke's every thrust, hitting his prostate on the first thrust, Naruto's head rolling back in a moan louder than any had been before, the sound of skin slapping skin doing nothing but turning the pair of them on more as Sasuke picked up his pace, slamming into Naruto with so much force that the blond thought he would break.

"Shit...so fucking tight"

"Harder...Sasuke...faster" Naruto pleaded, hands digging into Sasuke's shoulder for support as Sasuke flipped them over, pulling Naruto's legs over his shoulders before pounding into the blond, the headboard of the bed slamming into the wall with each thrust, wrapping a pale hand around Naruto's member, pumping him in time to each thrust.

"I'm so...close"

"Me..too…cum with me Naru" Sasuke grunted out between his own moans as Naruto arched, his seed spilling over both their chests with a pleasure filled cry of Sasuke's name, Sasuke's own release not far behind as Naruto tightened around him, filling the blond with his own climax with a groan of his name before collapsing on top of the blond, both panting heavily to catch their breaths, coming down from blissful ecstasy, Sasuke slowly pulling out of the blond before rolling off him, pulling Naruto closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist as the blond rested his head against Sasuke's chest, a loud yawn passing his lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too Naru. More then you'll ever know" Sasuke smiled before slowly falling into the arms of sleep, the both of them not hearing the soft popping sound as Naruto's fox ears disappeared, Kyuubi only chuckling with in the back of Naruto's mind.

* * *

(and not hearing me leave the closet with my video camera and empty popcorn box. Hehe, these's dvd's will sell on ebay hahaha)


End file.
